The present invention relates to multiple speaker loudspeakers of the type which typically include a larger speaker and at least one smaller speaker rigidly mounted in place in front of the larger speaker, and in particular to an improved structure for conducting audio signals to the smaller speaker of such a loudspeaker.
One class of modern loudspeakers includes a number of separate speakers mounted together as a unit. A larger, low frequency speaker such as a woofer is provided, and one or two smaller high range or midrange speakers are mounted in place in front of the woofer. Such smaller speakers must be rigidly held in place in front of the larger speaker, and means must be provided for conducting electrical signals to the smaller speakers.
In the past, one approach commonly used was to mount the smaller speaker or speakers on a non-conductive bridge and to provide tinsel leads which passed through openings in the woofer diaphragm to connect the smaller speaker or speakers to power input terminals of the loudspeaker. Such separate tinsel leads provide difficulty in assembly and, if not dimensioned properly, can come into contact with adjacent structures, thereby resulting in undesirable noise.
Another approach of the prior art is illustrated in Nation U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,905, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Nation patent shows flexible conductors which are mounted to a plastic bridge which supports the smaller speakers in place. These flexible conductors conduct audio power to the midrange and tweeter. The arrangement described in the Nation patent avoids problems related to tinsel leads passing through the diaphragm of the larger speaker. However, nothing in the Nation patent suggests that the conductors should be formed as structural components of the bridge.